Kim Mai Guest
| birth_place = Indianapolis, Indiana, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress | spouse = | parents = | children = 1 daughter | credits = .hack//SIGN as Subaru Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- as Shalua Rui Metal Gear Solid as Mei Ling Tales of Symphonia as Martel/Tabatha | website = http://www.kimmai.com/ }} Kim Mai Angela Guest (born August 5, 1969) is an American voice actress of European and Vietnamese descent who is known to speak fluent French and Italian.Kim Mai Guest Bio. Retrieved on June 12, 2007. She is best known for her role as Mei Ling in Metal Gear. Career Landed her first acting role at the age of 4 where she played a talking mouse in a school play. Throughout her career as a voice-over artist, she has worked with Jennifer Hale 24 times, Paul Eiding 12 times, Robin Atkin Downes 9 times, Masasa Moyo 5 times and Armin Shimerman 3 times. She has done voice work in five separate animated productions with fellow voice actor Kirk Baily. Upon winning the role of Mei Ling in Metal Gear Solid, Guest picked up her character's Chinese accent over the course of three days. Personal life Is good friends with fellow "Metal Gear" voice-over artist David Hayter. She has one daughter. Voice Roles Animation * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Song, Ying * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Katana * Ben 10 – Andy, Elsgood, Pinky * Ben 10: Alien Force – Lucy, Zombie Kids * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! – Minga Sherpa * Choose Your Own Adventure: The Abominable Snowman – Old woman * Dead Space: Aftermath – Lana * G.I. Joe: Renegades – Jinx / Kimi Arashikage * Justice League – Katma Tui * Justice League Unlimited – Silver Banshee / Linda Park * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja – Additional Voices * Rocket Power – Noelani Makani Rocket Anime * Battle Athletes – Announcer * .hack//Liminality – Narumi * .hack//SIGN – Subaru * Black Jack – Mariko * Code Geass – Nina Einstein, Sayoko Shinozaki * Geneshaft – Fumi * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Nurse * Marvel Anime: Blade – Makoto Video games * Anarchy Reigns – Sasha Ivanoff, Jeannie Caxton * Baten Kaitos Origins – Pieda * Dark Cloud 2 – Lin (uncredited) * Dead Island – Xian Mei * Dead Island: Riptide – Xian Mei * Dead Rising – Isabela Keyes * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Additional Voices * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII – Shalua Rui * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem – Ellia the Dancer, Xel'lotath * EOE: Eve of Extinction – Zera * Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly – Mayu Amakura * Fatal Frame III: The Tormented – Miku Hinasaki * F.E.A.R. 3 – Jin Sun-Kwon * Final Fantasy Type-0 HD – Celestia * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Alyssa Zaidelle * Grandia II – Tio, High Priestess Selene, Client's Daughter * Gladius – Ejii, Kareema * Hot Shots Golf Fore! – Lin, Misaki/Sakura * Halo Wars – Ellen Anders * Jade Empire – Dawn Star * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Lineage II – Human Mage * Lost Odyssey – Sarah Sisulart * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance – Crystal, Psylocke * Mass Effect – Hana Murakami, Maeko Matsuo * Maximo: Ghosts to Glory – Sophia, Queen, Aurora Lee * Metal Gear series – Mei-Ling * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Tsukino * Need for Speed: Carbon – Yumi * Ninja Blade – Female High School Student * No More Heroes – Holly Summers * Perfect Dark Zero – Mai Hem * Power Rangers: Super Legends – Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger & Trakeena * Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando – Trailer PA * Rise of the Kasai – Tati * Saints Row IV – Additional voices * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked – Nikki Starlight, Maggie Xi, Kung-Fu Maiden, Fire-Breathing Groupie * Super Smash Bros. Brawl – Mei Ling (voice cameo) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate – Mei Ling * Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror, Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow – Lian Xing * Tales of Symphonia – Martel / Tabatha * Tom Clancy's EndWar – Additional Voices * Warhawk (FMV sequences) – Commander Shayla Jassic * WET – Tarantula * World of Warcraft: Legion – LiLi Stormstout, Thisalee Crow * Xenosaga series – Juli Mizrahi, Nephilim (episodes II and III only) * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse – Lady Deathstrike, Shadowcat * X-Men: The Official Game – Shadowcat Audiobooks * God Gave Us You by Lisa T. Bergren * Anna and the French Kiss by Stephanie Perkins * Their Fractured Light by Amie Kaufman & Meagan Spooner * One of Us is Lying by Karen M. McManus * Flamecaster by Cinda Williams Chima * Shadowcaster by Cinda Williams Chima * Dragon Pearl by Yoon Ha Lee References External links * * * Category:1969 births Category:American people of Vietnamese descent Category:Actresses from Indianapolis Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses